Temptation of the White Rabbit
by Johntreecrab
Summary: M for possible gore and cursing. No lemons. This is simply Pandora Hearts intensified and given more volume. Read of how one Oz Vessalius grows an attachment to both the Will and its Chain.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts

Temptation of the White Rabbit

Chapter 1: Dreams . . . aren't

Will P.O.V.

No one ever seems to notice that the Abyss is not some misshapen hell. Its denizens are not forced to maim each other against their will [AN: NOT A PUN] they simply choose to. The consuming of souls is not evil it is simply. . . wish fulfillment with a price, nothing more or less. Despite all of its inherent madness and bedlam there is a strict set Laws that are not to ever be broken.

1. None may completely cross the Veil between worlds without contract save the Will herself

2. None may debate an order or decision given by the Will

3. None may claim what the Abyss claims as hers

And very recently She, I, We, Us chose to claim some thing. Oz Vessalius will be _MINE_ not hers but **MINE**. I nearly lost him once as another being but now that She, I, We, Us see _His_ face we know Jack/Oz is Hers, Mine, Ours. I will win him not the terrible Black Rabbit.

Oz P.O.V.

I wake up today feeling refreshed and happy. I see the complex etches on the bed post of the mattress I lay in and cannot help but wonder; did I really dream of that girl in white? If so it was more vision like than any other dream I've had. I am curious about that tug of . . . something. Familiarity maybe?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts

Temptation of the White Rabbit

Chapter 2: However, Nightmares . . . Are

Oz P.O.V.

I think I always will wonder why. Why hate _me_? Why ignore _me_? Why, oh why, find _me_ so _disgusting_?

I guess I won't ever know.

It's colder in the Abyss than I thought it would be . . .

( \_/ )  
(0_0)  
C(")(")

Earlier that day

I know I probably shouldn't be so cruel to Gil, but he makes it _so easy_.

So here I am hiding from the world with my cute little sister while Gil faces a demon reincarnated as Mrs. Kate.

I slide my hand over Ada's mouth as she giggles as to warn her of self-exposure to the hounds searching for us.

Oh, here comes Mrs. Kate, time to watch the show.

"Master Oz!" Nope, not here, try again later.

"Gilbert surely you must know where Master Oz is after all you **are** his **personal** attendant. It is time for him to change into his ceremonial attire"

Lighten up on the poor boy he might not know; there is no need to grip him so tightly, he might bruise. Have you checked in a different castle maybe? Try France, they have several over there to choose from.

"I-I-I haven't seen him since lunch myself." Oh dear, he's already sweating hmm . . . I should have him go through courses for better lying.

"Speaking of Master Oz . . . he happened to let slip a small fact about you. You, my **dear Gilbert**, are apparently **terrified** of cats" Oh, well props to her I didn't plan for that but I'm sure the odds are 70% in my favor . . . maybe.

"The lake, he went to the lake with Miss Ada" Gil, you just changed your story, that leaves me very disappointed however, I _am_ proud that you lied in the face of your reasonable (read:childish) fear. My corruption of you is finally beginning to show itself. Soon you will be a devious master mind.

Maw ha ha™

"Quickly to the lake" Yes go there I'm sure I will be right there. You can _trust_ the person I'm _always_ beside to sell me out. Because_ that_ makes sense. [AN: Wish there was a sarcasm font]

The cat it seems is not as fooled as the three women that just left as it comes straight to the wardrobe Ada and I happen to be in.

"Master Oz please get out now" That pleading tone always does cause me to give no matter who gives it. (I am always so surprised how easy it is for Ada in particular to manipulate me, oh well I am sure _she_ doesn't notice, she's only 8 after all)

We get and I look to my sla- servant I meant servant. "Great job, masterful performance!"

"She's going to yell at me for _hours_ when she finds out!" I very much pity him- oh wait no I don't, not in the slightest even.

"Your problem not mine; Ada, let's try the Chapel" I grab her hand and we're off.

( \_/ )  
(0_0)  
C(")(")

At the Courtyard in front of the Chapel: Gil P.O.V.

"Wow it looks so much younger than it is. Just think Master Oz it was all for you" It never stops surprising me to remember how old this place really is.

"I don't understand why they bothered" I'm not sure I like that comment.

As we enter the chapel hear Ada mention how pretty it was.

I must say she's right. Symmetrical layout, beautiful stained-glass windows, large open space, and somehow both simple and grand. As perfect as a building can be.

"This is where it is to be held" His mouth seems to tilt downwards.

"Yeah"

We reach the foot of the steps and see the giant clock.

"Everything here seems to be here to honor you Master Oz" His gaze seems frozen. Is something wrong?

"It's the Silent Clock, the clock that has not chimed in 100 hundred years. The prophet said 'When the awaited alights the Promised Land, the bell shall break it's silence.'" Who was that?

We turn to face this mystery speaker only to be grabbed by our collars.

"Found you kids" Oh no it's Master Oscar! I'm sure to be yelled at now.

"Uncle!"

"You gave me quite the trouble trying to find you" With that he lead us to our doom with Ada giggling behind us.

( \_/ )  
(0_0)  
C(")(")

Some Room in the Castle/Mansion/Thing: Oz P.O.V.

So here we are Gil tugging on his shirt like he's done some crime, Uncle Oscar staring out the window, and of course Ada playing with Gil's (ridiculous) phobia. (Come on now it has a little red _BOW_ on it's neck how is he afraid of it!)

"Why do you insist giving Mrs. Kate so much trouble?" He really does seem put out this time.

"It's fun, especially on occasions like today when she's already on edge" Really she should just relax, only one thing has gone off schedule and with something this large that really is a miracle.

"Can you not see why she's on edge; it is your coming of age ceremony after all" Sigh, there he goes using _logic_. Silly uncle.

"Exactly my point. Besides why do I have to do that." It is times like this that make me wish I had Ada's cute pleading ability to get out of doing things.

"You must do this Oz, it is responsibility as an aristocrat who has reached his 15th year." Once again_ logic_. I much more prefer denial.

"It's just such a pain. I did enjoy coming to this place though it's so great I'm still looking at new things after two days of exploring."

"This mansion (castle) is 200 years old" My eyes widen. I didn't think it was_ that_ old.

"That would make it older than the Sablier Catastrophe" My mind goes through images I can't possibly have seen before just like when I gazed at the clock.

( \_/ )  
(0_0)  
C(")(")

Will P.O.V.

Drip

Drip

He saw again.

He touched an echo of who he was.

This proves it.

He is **MINE**.

Tonight I will have him forever.


End file.
